Don't let it change me
by black-snow1997
Summary: When Draco and hermione first meet at the age of nine they become fast friends. but when thy go to hogwars can their friendship stay a secret, and can Hermione survive when she finds out shes not a Granger, that shes realy the heir to all four founders
1. chapter 1 I miss you

hello this is my first fan-fic so please be kind and i hope you will like it. xxx (T_\\) This first chapters realy just a

sort of background to their friendship. xxx

I remember when i first met him. Draco,he was quite tall for his age and blonde like a very pale blonde and his eyes i will never forget his eyes they were a unique shade of gray like a gray stormy day (like now lol) he was quiet but had this air of belonging. We were in a muggle ice-rink and we were around nine at the time and his parents hadn't fully brain-washed him.  
>He looked frightend to be there like he shouldn't of been there, I knew what it felt like to be so scared i had moved schools when i was seven he proberbly was just as scared is i was then if not more. So instead of just leaving him there to fend for himself like most would i went up to him and asked "need any help?" and his reply "erm, yes but don't tell my family well my father really, that i'm here, i'm not ment to you see" i cut him off " your secrets safe with me. My names Hermione by the way but people call me 'Mionie for short "<br>" my names Draco, Draco Malfoy." He told me  
>"Hrm i like it, it's unusual and quite unique really" i said absentmindedly as i pondererd on it trying to remeber where i heard it from, it just seemed so familier.<br>"Hey your one to talk your the one with an unusual name" Draco asserted jokingly  
>"my parents named me after a charecter from one of William shakesperes plays" i answered his unasked question.<br>"well my family named me after a constillation in the stars." he replied  
>Ever since then we were the best of friends meeting up every Saturday at the ice-rink untill one week he just didn't show up i kept goint to the same ice-rink for three months and was about to give up hope of ever seeing him again when he showed up once more, but it wasn't a happy encounter. Draco told me "i'm moving, three months before my eleventh birthday. I thought if i distanced my-self from you i wouldn't feel so much pain for leaving you, but i just felt week, so i came to say good-bye and that i'm sorry. Mya please forgive me but were leaving so soon it's my last week here, please don't forget me." He said as he gave me a beautiful green locket. He had given me the nickname about two weeks after we had first met.<br>"don't worry Drake i forgive you i willnever forget you." We hugged one last time he then turned to leave but i caught his sleave. "Wait Drake don't leave yet not atleast untill i give you something to remember me by" whispering the last part. I didn't have much on me but i looked in my fabric satchel till i found what i was looking for my luckey charm. It wasn't that special but i never took it out of my bag. It was a snow globe i had gotten from a trip to Italy, it had a Roman colosseum, the leaning tower of Pisa, the Vatican amd some runes froms Pompeii. "Don't loose it it'll give you luck"  
>"Here take this, don't forget me. Don't loose it please it's supposed to give you luck. Drake, i'll miss you don't do anything to idiotic now that i'm gone." giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled " I'll miss you to Mya, i won't forget you either." He walked away, both of our eyes glistening with tears. not knowing if or when we'll both see one an other again.<p>

That was the last time i saw him till were eleven.

I woke up out of breath panting again to that dream i woken up to every night this past month " i miss you drake"i whisperd looking at my locket which i had never had been able to open.


	2. Train rides

here is chapter 2. xxx (T_\\). by the way i'm going to go as though is our time but through the books, so they will be graduating in year 7 in the school year of 2012/13.

DISCLAIMER forgot last time yeah sorry right okay this whatever is not mine I just played with the idea and wrote this down to share my idiotness for y'all to see so HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. So dont be callin no lawers on me, also I have put the trios firt convo up written by J.K rowling all I did was rewrite it.

On the train to Hogwarts first year.

I remember when i got my letter to Hogwarts it was june the 15 2003, (flashback) I was in my back garden when I saw this peculiar looking bird flying towards my house and as it got closer I saw it was a barn owl and a relitivly small one at that it was all brown exept for the area around its eyes they were white. I remember my parents reaction to it all they just lucked at one an other, not in disbelief but in worry. That day changed my life forever. (Reality.)

I was awoken from my day dream by a dark haired stodggy boy who had opened the door to the train compartment I was in "hello my names Neville, Neville Longbottem erm I was hoping you could help me out i've lost my toad, Treaver could you help me find him." the dark haired boy named Nevil said. "Of course I will help you, you seem quite distresssed about this so sure, my names Hermione, Hermione Granger by the way" I got up to help and we chatted about any thing really I had found out that he lived with his paternal grandmother since his parents were unable to do so, when we descided to split up he went down to the bottem of the train while I went to the top near to the driver. I had gotten to a compartment where there were two young boys around my age talking, one with red hair and ond with a dark raven coloured undertone to his own hair. "Has anyone seen a toad? Nevolle's lost one" I asked, suddenly losing interest when I spotted the red haired boy hold in a rather worn out wand. "We've already we haven't seen it." Statted the red haird boy with the wand. "Oh you're doing magic? Lets see it, then." I said while sitting down the boy looked a little shocked "Er- all right." clearing his throat the boy the boy began "Sunshine, daisys, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Nothing happend "Are you sure that's a real spell, well it's not very good is it really ? I've tried a few simple spells my-self just for practice, but it's all worked for me. nobody in my family's magic at all, it was such a shock when I got a letter to the best school of whichcraft there is or so i've heard." stopping to take a breath I began once more "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger by the way, who are you." The red head began first "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" than the raven haired boy spoke next "Harry, Harry Potter."  
>"Are you really , I know all about you. I got extra books for reading, and you're in Morden Magical History and The Rise and Fall of thee Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. "I am?" Spoke Harry sounding dazed himself. " Didn't you know. If that was me well I would have wanted to find out everything. What house do you want to get put in? I've been asking aroung and so far Gryffindore souds the best I suppose Ravenclaw wouldentbe too bad but whatever. I'd better go help Neville look for his toad once more and you two should get changed into you wizarding robes we shoul be gettin their soon I expect." i left quikly but not befire hearing Ron say "whatever house i'm in I hope shes not in." tearing up I fled quikly in hope of finding Neville.<p>

Dracos pov (yay)

It had been around a year since my family had moved away from Hermione, Mya and I had always met up on a Saturday at a muggle Ice-rink. Yes I can hear it now Draco, Draco Malfoy At a muggle place are you crazy he's a Malfoy they detest muggles well they do apart from me and my mother sister I don't know the name of, after all my parents never told her name and the house elves wont in fear of my father. Today I am happy as today I am going to Hogwarts along with every magical person able to go, be it muggle-born or pureblood I my-self don't see a difference it's all red, but my father does and all his friends. But I used to treasure those Saturdays when I was younger who knows maybe i'll see her to day maybe not but my self i'm hoping for the former. I'm sitting on the Hogwarts express hear the rear of the train is when a rathe podgy boy with black hair comes in asking myself and my fathers friends children If we had seen and I quote "his toad trevor he ran off." Idiots nowadays. The train had stopped and we were getting of when this rather tall fat, man with a black beard and hair to match came up with a lamp and said "Firs years! Firs years over here! All right there, Harry?" and this rather small skinny boy with black hair just nodded. we followed this man down a steep path slipping "Yeh ll get yer firs sight o Hogwarts in a sec," the man called to us "jus' round this bend here." A loud collective "Ooooooh" was heard my self in cluded in that across the lake the path had oppend in to was a hill and perced high ontop was Hogwarts in all its castly goodness turrets and towwers included. "No more'n four to a boat!" the man yelled to us. Me and my fathers' friends children named Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabble all got into one boat and the first years took of. "Head down" the tall man told us as we reached the cliff. we went right throught the cliff face and carried along a dark tunnel which went right underneath the castle. Were we reacheds a undergound harbour where we all got out. The tall man whos name i had found out was Hadgid yelled out to someone Neville I guess since he said "Oy, you there! Is that your toad" as he checked the boat. The boy Neville yells "Trevor" tight in my ear. We kept walking on a passage way coming out near the castle. " you still got your toad is everybody here" he asked while knoking on a huge wooden door.

AN - so hi sorry aboy the terrible chapter this and the nextone will proberbly be like at the mo but with my rewording and edge to it sorry I just dfont know how to intorduce something as well as she did. Well you know the saying "If it aint broke don't fix it" so la la la la la. Also i'm writing this a t 12.30-1,30 in the morning with a huge headache as I have a huge idea for it iand I just cant not write it down and since I wrote this down it will help me later if not keep remindind me fire please once agian I am so sorry love ya xoxoxo


End file.
